


Three Houses Journals - Azure Moon

by ChronicleOfASillyEra



Series: Three Houses Journals [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Diary/Journal, Dimitri is not the only insane one, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicleOfASillyEra/pseuds/ChronicleOfASillyEra
Summary: More secret journals from the Blue Lion crew as they chronicle the events of Azure Moon.
Series: Three Houses Journals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Lone Moon

**Author's Note:**

> "Goddess, this situation is quite out of control."  
> -Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd

**Protection of Garreg Mach Volunteer List**

Please sign this list only if you are absolutely sure you wish to stay and fight. Know that this won’t be a minor skirmish like the battles we have fought before. We are going up against the empire.

That said, I won’t ask anything of you students that I wouldn’t do myself. So allow me to be the first volunteer fighter.

-Seteth

-Byleth Eisner. I promise I will protect you.

-Gatekeeper. I’m guarding that gate! It’s my job!

-Abysskeeper. And if that upper level ponce fails at his job, I’m here to help too.

-Mr. Backup. You know, the three of us actually do have names, why do we keep using our job titles and why is mine still Mr. Backup?

-Alois Rangeld. Never fear, the Knight of Seiros are here!

(Note from Seteth: Please note that monastery personnel need not sign up on the volunteer list.)

-Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd. I shall rip off that filthy traitor’s head with my bare hands and hang it from the gates of Enbarr! I will not rest until the Empire has been razed to the ground! I will

-Dedue Molinaro. Please, your Highness, calm down.

-Marianne von Edmund. Do you need help handling him?

-Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Yeah, this is pretty much what I’d expected from the Boar Prince.

\- Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd. RIP AND TEAR!

\- Ashe Ubert. Please, Your Highness, you can’t sign up twice! Leave room for the others!

\- Caspar von Berglietz. Fight for great justice!

\- Loog Thunderblast. *signed with a pawprint*

\- Flayn. Aww, who’s a cute kitty? You are!

\- Mercedes von Martritz. Now, now, let’s all just calm down. Maybe we should write something more inspiring on the list?

\- Annette Fantine Dominic. (I’m signing for Annie, because she’s busy singing Dimitri to sleep! M.v.M)

\- Hapi. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

\- Yuri Leclerc. Does writing sighs out really make you feel any better?

\- Hapi. No, I’m writing them down, like a spell scroll. Then when the empire attacks, boom! Off go the sighs!

-Sylvain José Gautier. Well, I for one feel inspired by all the brave ladies on this list! We will win, and if any of you feel scared, you can just come right here and cry against my shoulder, I don’t mind at all!

\- Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Damnit, Sylvain, this is a serious matter!

\- Dorothea Arnault. You are completely right, my dear Ingrid!

Please stop using the volunteer list as a message board! -Seteth

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Lone Moon**

Goddess, this situation is quite out of control. As am I, it would appear. I cannot seem to help myself, every time I think of... the Emperor... an unquenchable rage wells up within me and I feel the urge to destroy something. They tell me I ripped off enemy soldier’s heads in my frenzy in the Holy Tomb. I have no memory of the incident, but am afraid it is the truth.

Well, I will soon enough have an opportunity to put this new berserker rage to good use at least. The enemy is marching on Garreg Mach, and it is up to us to protect this place. I can’t wait to get my hands on those filthy traitors. An entire army stands between me and my goal of ripping her still beating black heart out of her body, but they will not stop me. Nothing will stop me! I shall have my revenge!

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Lone Moon**

His Highness‘ situation is beginning to get worse. At the slightest mention of the invasion, he is liable to go into one of his rages, and it takes all of my strength, Marianne’s skill at handling wild animals and Annette’s singing to calm him down. After a recent fit while he was writing in his journal, I have taken to guarding him at all times.

Strangely enough, Felix came up a few days later and volunteered to help. In his own way. His exact words were „I can take down that boar prince as good as you, get some damn sleep already.“

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Lone Moon**

Pickup lines to try:

„The empire will attack soon, we might not live long enough to regret this!“

„Don’t be afraid, darling, I swear I will protect you!“

„That sign over there says ‚Men Wanted‘. Is that yours?“

„You can trust my lance to always find its mark, if you know what I mean....“

_„I am a horny moron who thinks with his dick.“_

Gee, thanks, Felix. Always good to see you in a sunny mood.

**Journal of Felix Hugo Fraldarius**

**Lone Moon**

Spent the night sitting on the boar to keep him from going feral again. Wanted to ask Sylvain if he had any coffee, but found only his list of pickup lines. Threw it at his head after adding one, then went to train.

**Journal of Ingrid Brandl Galatea**

**Lone Moon**

Poor Dorothea is completely beside herself. Most of her classmates have left to join with Edelgard and she feels guilty for abandoning her country, but she also believes that she has chosen the right side. I told her I admired the courage it must have taken her to stand up for her ideals. This seemed to cheer her up.

**Journal of Caspar von Berglietz**

**Lone Moon**

Loog Thunderblast, Ashe and I are training for our special move! First, I punch the enemy in the face so hard he goes flying! Then Ashe shoots him! And finally, Loog pounces on him and scratches his face!

We gave Professor Byleth a demonstration on the training grounds, but it didn’t go quite as planned, because the training dummy was too heavy and didn’t really fly, so Ashe missed him and almost hit Seteth, and Loog didn’t feel like attacking. Professor Byleth has forbidden our special move and assigned Yuri to our squad for emergency healing.

I was a bit annoyed at first, but then Yuri showed me some awesome backflips he can do and now I can’t wait to add them to my routine!

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Lone Moon**

That Caspar kid is definitely something. I thought backflips while wearing steel gloves would tire him out, but he seems to have even more energy than before.

Ashe and I decided on a new battle plan: Unleash the Caspar and wait until the smoke clears, then heal him and take out any enemy left standing. He says that’s what Linhardt used to do, so it probably works.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Lone Moon**

Mercie and I had a huge fight today... We were out shopping and this guy tried to rob us, so obviously I pulled my axe on him and set him on fire. I mean, what else would I do? But Mercie said this was really dangerous and I should have just run, and now she’s mad at me.

I know she doesn’t like it when people get hurt, even if they’re evil people, but sometimes you need to hurt people or they will hurt your friends!

Dedue completely agrees with me here, he says it’s important to know who you would lay down your life for.

Sylvain says I should have just used my feminine wiles to seduce the rogue, which... No. I told him that was not going to happen. He nodded thoughtfully and said yes, the guy might not be into that, maybe let Mercedes handle that sort of thing, which is just... rude! Dorothea got very angry with him for that and told me that a truly beautiful flower takes time to bloom, but is all the sweeter for it.

Those two completely missed the point...

Felix said that violence was definitely the answer a lot of times, like for example when your best friend is being a perverted asshole, or when someone is trying to rob you. He then taught me some cool axe moves.

I definitely think I made the right choice, but Mercie is really upset...

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Lone Moon**

I had a big fight with Annie today. We were out shopping and someone tried to rob us. She immediately attacked him! This isn’t like her! Then she said it was because she had to protect me, but that’s not true! That man looked like he needed the money, we could have just given it to hm and gone our way. I told her that I was very upset that she would use me as an excuse for her violent behavior. The end of it was, we fought about it and now things are very awkward.

I caught Dimitri in a lucid moment and he agrees with me that nobody should ever have to fight to protect someone else. Marianne also thinks that my non-violent solution would have been a good one. Ashe said it might even have caused the miscreant to reform his ways, although Yuri looked quite sceptical at that suggestion.

I definitely think I made the right choice, but Annie is really upset...

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Lone Moon**

The imperial army is at the gates. Let’s hope we’re ready for them.

...Why do I feel like I’ve written this before? I wish Sothis were here, she could probably explain it.


	2. Guardian Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People always say I’m too stupid to die."  
> -Caspar von Bergliez

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Guardian Moon**

We were not, in fact, ready for them.

I found my old journal in my room. After Rhea transformed into a giant dragon to defeat Solon and his army of demonic beasts, I was knocked into a chasm and seem to have spent the past five years asleep. This is highly unusual even for me.

_And you would have slept even longer if I hasn’t woken you up like the spoiled child you are!_

Sothis? Is that you?

_Of course it‘s me, you stupid jerk! Didn’t you hear me yell at you to move your ass over to Garreg Mach, just in time to save your students from being slaughtered by bandits?_

Honestly, I feel like Dimitri could have handled them by himself. That guy looks like he’s survived on pure murder the past five years.

_That is not the point! You would easily have slept five more years if I hadn’t made my way back from the eternal void of nothingness I had disappeared to, just because you clearly cannot be trusted on your own. Why, you didn’t even last two months without me before crawling under a rock and sleeping for five years! Even Indech wouldn’t be that lazy!_

Wait, Saint Indech? And what’s an eternal void of nothingness? And how did you get back? And

_Will you please stop asking such nonsensical questions of me? Don’t you have better things to do?_

...Sothis...

_Go! Shoo, shoo!_

You have no idea how that happened either, do you?

_No fucking clue. Unless your love for me brought me back from the dead, I’m stumped._

I don’t think you’re my type. You’re a bit non-corporeal. And a gremlin.

_You know, I chose to be here. I don’t have to take this from you. And you look just as much of a gremlin now as I do._

I missed you, Sothis.

_Yeah, same here._

...Sothis? Did we have that conversation before?

_I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly be talking about. There is most definitely no timey-wimey paradox parallel dimension bullshit involved whatsoever. At all. Good bye._

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Guardian Moon**

What a day... First we got word that a suspicious person had been spotted aboveground. They were suspicious alright, I almost didn’t recognize Dimitri. He’s... definitely seen better days.

I decided not to show myself. He didn’t seem like he was looking for company. In fact, he made sure to kill every empire soldier he came across, and while I didn’t mind that at all, I figured there was a decent chance he’d do the same to me if I interrupted him.

When Dimitri had cleared out all the enemies, he took a short break while mumbling to himself. As far as I could tell, he was having a lively chat with several dead people. This didn’t do much to improve my idea of his mental status, and I was just about to head back and leave him to his ghosts when someone who didn’t share my worry for their physical well-being arrived.

I probably should have expected to see Professor Byleth again. She only feel down a bottomless chasm five years ago, after all, and she’s definitely the type to survive this.

As expected, Dimitri decided that she was a ghost (fair enough) and had come to haunt him. When he realized she was real, he seemed to regain some of his sanity, but his demeanor didn’t exactly improve. He just recruited her to help him deal with some nearby bandits.

I figured they could use some help, so I joined up with them. Of course Dimitri barely noticed me and Byleth just gave me a short nod and a „Good morning, Yuri.“, as if it hadn’t been five years since we’d last seen each other. Figured I’d go with the flow and simply nodded.

There were a lot of bandits. Like, seriously a lot. They’d been sneaking around for a few weeks now and we were really worried they’d find an entrance to Abyss. Fortunately Hapi was on guard duty today, and the battle noises made her curious, so she came and joined us.

Caspar, Ashe and Loog Thunderblast arrived soon after us, along with Gilbert. Of course Gilbert immediately tried to charge the central bandit stronghold by himself, screaming about atonement for his sins. Dimitri gave some dark mutters on how it was impossible to atone for ones sins in this doomed world and Byleth cursed up a storm. Fortunately, Annette, Marianne and Mercedes were there in time to keep Gilbert alive long enough to Loog Thunderblast to chase him back to the rear lines. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid and Dorothea arrived in the meantime and took out most of the bandits, while we were busy with our resident crazy people.

With most of the Blue Lions reunited with their king and their teacher, it looks as if Garreg Mach will become a central piece in this war.

We are so fucked.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Guardian Moon**

Well, here we are again. A lot of things a different now.

I can’t believe Dedue is dead. We were all shocked to hear it, even Felix. Oh, sure, he’d never admit that to anyone, but I distinctly heard him say „And this is for Dedue, you bastard!“ to his favorite training dummy. He’s such a big softie.

Mercie and I settled our five-year-quarrel during the fight with the bandits. She admitted that brutal murder was the only reasonable option here, and I admitted that blindly charging the enemy was a terrible idea, as evidenced by my father.

Speaking of who.

Urgh!

That damned idiot!

So apparently he’s spent the last five years first beating himself up over Lady Rhea’s disappearance, then trying to atone for it by protecting Dimitri, then trying to find Dimitri while trying to atone for his failure in protecting both of them, and through all of this he has been trying to atone for ditching Mother and I way back when. He explained all of this to me as though it was supposed to make sense, adding that now he wished to atone for failing everybody. Then he gave me a doll.

**Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Guardian Moon**

Wow, I can’t believe I’m back at Garreg Mach! There’s a lot of bad mood going around here though. I guess it’s because the empire is about to attack again.

Dimitri is still in that weird angry state like five years ago, he won’t talk to us or anything. I tried to see if he was just hangry, he doesn’t look like he’s had many decent meals in the past five years, so I brought him some of that smelly cheese he likes. He said it tasted like ash in his mouth. I tried it and to be honest, I think that would have improved the taste. Bleh!

Dedue is dead. A moment of silence for my Punch Bro. I try to tell myself that nobody actually saw him die, but he’s not really the superhero type, you know? Now if it was me, that would be a different thing! People always say I’m too stupid to die, so obviously it’s a good thing I’m not smart! But Dedue was really smart, so I guess that won’t help him here either.

Ashe and I have taken over greenhouse duty for Dedue, although I’m only allowed to work under Ashe’s complete supervision. I told him it wasn’t my fault I got the weeds and vegetables confused, I definitely saw Dimitri eat some of the stuff Ashe said was weeds back at school!

**Journal of Hapi**

**Guardian Moon**

I want to sigh so! Fucking! Bad!

We spent so much time hiding underground again after the war started, what with all the imperial soldiers and bandits snooping around, and now that we can finally come back aboveground, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Alright, calm down, Hapi. Think happy thoughts. Hapi thoughts. I should come up with more nicknames.

Chatterbox: Took a five year nap. Seriously awesome. I love that woman.

Saneth: Crawled out of some hiding place after we dealt with the bandits. Still got a stick up his bum. I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn’t looking.

Fish Baby: Still tiny and adorable. I want to hug her.

Didi: Broods, mutters to himself. Crazy.

Dudu: RIP. Sorry, dude. Loved your cooking.

So Vain: Greeted me with „Do you think love can blossom on a battlefield?“ during the bandit encounter. I sighed so hard I summoned two monsters at once. Yuri says I should stay away from him for the good of all.

Sword Dude: Swording swords. Swordly. Currently training his magic so he can become a Mortal Savant, because they have more swords.

Angrid: It’s a good thing her sighs don’t summon monsters, we’d be overrun if they did.

Dotty: Went down to Abyss to hug everyone. She’s encroaching on my territory by giving people nicknames, but mine are better and also she named me Happy, which is nice. I like her. Coco says she is a devious hussy, but Yuri-Bird says she’s just jealous because Dotty grew a lot bigger in the past five years.

Freckles: Tiny and adorable. Should ask him about forming a book club. Yuri-Bird definitely has a crush on him, but refuses to admit it. _*_

Lil Yeller: Gave me a list of nicknames I could use for him. Blue Lightning. Lightning Bolt. Super Caspar. Kaz. Mega Drill. Caspar the Magnefishant (sp). Caspar the Magnificient (after I corrected his spelling). He Who Roars Like the Thunder. Rolling Thunder. I take it he still pisses his pants during a thunderstorm.

Kitty: Is a good kitty, yes he is. Takes naps in the sun with me.

Hurricane Annie: Prefers Tiny Tornado. Rock You Like A Hurricane?

Sweetie: We’re making cookies tomorrow!

Green Dude: He doesn’t wear green, but Chatterbox says it’s the perfect way to describe him.

_*Just so we’re clear, Hapi is wrong about this. I don’t do crushes._

Journal of Ashe Ubert

Guardian Moon

Caspar is mad because Hapi has fallen in love with Loog Thunderblast. Whenever she sees him, she always goes „Awww, what a cute widdle kitty! Who’s a cute widdle kitty? Who is?“ and he says that’s a bad influence on an aspiring battle cat. He wants her to sigh up some monsters for Loog Thunderblast to train on, but she refuses because „the widdle kitty-kitten might get ouchies“.

The worst part is, Loog Thunderblast has clearly taken a shine to Hapi as well. He rubs his head against her legs and lets her cuddle him. They also take naps in the sun together. The first time Caspar found them, he yelled until Loog Thunderblast woke up and Hapi threatened to sigh down the monastery if he ever did that again.

I was finally able to negotiate that Loog Thunderblast is a growing cat and needs his naps so he can grow stronger. Caspar accepted that explanation and has taken to join them in their powernaps. I haven’t been able to reconcile him with the cuddles. I suggested that Hapi might remind Loog Thunderblast of his mother, and that a mother’s love can be a powerful motivator for a hero, but Caspar said his mother only ever sparred with him and that works just as well.

_Can confirm. The von Bergliez family is kind of insane. Anyway, just wanted to say, thanks for defusing that situation. Keep up the good work._

Thanks, Yuri!

Journal of Ingrid Brandl Galatea

Guardian Moon

I have sworn to follow my king, no matter what trouble comes.

Sometimes I really need to remind myself of that.

A lot of times actually, at least these past weeks. Dimitri’s „I am haunted by the ghosts of all those I failed, yes, Ingrid, that includes your dead fiancé, he’s floating right over there and telling me how much I suck.“ act is really getting on my nerves. Felix looks ready to murder him whenever he gets him and Glenn confused. Sylvain suggested that since Glenn is apparently rude to Dimitri, Felix should make him compliments to make the difference more obvious. Felix did not appreciate the suggestion.

And of course, as the only sensible one, it’s alway me who has to mediate between those three knuckleheads to try and keep the peace! Which is so not my thing! That’s something for Mercedes, or maybe Marianne, but not me! Unfortunately, Marianne is afraid of Felix and Mercedes is not. She always says he reminds her of her little brother, which is... pretty much the last thing Felix needs to hear right now.

Maybe I could ask Dorothea for help? Sure, Felix hates her, but he hates everybody. And she is always so understanding when I complain about my day. Of course Dimitri used to be terrified of her, but these days he just says „One who is already dead has no reason for fear“, so I guess he’d be fine now?

Anyway. The imperial army is almost at our doorstep, so maybe we can all use them to vent our aggression?


	3. Pegasus Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So worth the black eye."  
> -Sylvain José Gautier

**Journal of Ingrid Brandly Galatea**

**Pegasus Moon**

Well. Dimitri did let off some steam during the battle, I just don’t think it really helped much. Especially not the part where he ripped several commanding officers in half with his bare hands. Professor Byleth eventually put an end to his rampage and he’s been angry with her ever since.

Gilbert set the monastery town on fire during the battle. He says it was an important strategic decision. The rest of us says it would have been a significantly better strategy if we had been aware of it. As things are, it’s a good thing that Marianne and I can do ice spells.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Pegasus Moon**

Right, then. I guess someone has to defend our family’s honor on the battlefield, and my dad certainly wasn’t going to. So I set off to grab our magic axe from my uncle. I asked Ashe and Yuri for help and we came up with a good strategy. I would visit my uncle and find out where the relic was kept, then they would sneak in during the night and steal it, taking me with them in case my uncle got any funny ideas about taking me hostage.

Unfortunately my father, thinking I was in danger, attacked the castle in broad daylight, which led to us getting captured. Professor Byleth had to mount a rescue operation. To top it all off, she still says I can’t become a spell-slinging Wyvern Lord, because wyverns are very sensitive to magic and would drop me if I tried anything. She suggested I go for Dark Flier, as those Pegasi are specially trained to carry spellcasters, but I want a wyvern, not a flying pony!

Marianne suggested I could have a deaf wyvern, so I could support the army with my songs. I think I will consider it.

**Journal of Gilbert Pronislav**

**Pegasus Moon**

I have failed again. I believed rescuing my daughter from the clutches of her enemies would help me atone for my sins, but she appears to resent me for it.

His Highness and I have had some fascinating talks about the impossibility of true atonement, yet I have been ordered to stay away from him and not further his ramblings.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Pegasus Moon**

We’re looking for ways to snap Dimitri out of his funk. I suggested all he needed was a good fuck. Felix said a good spanking would be more to the point. Obviously I then had to wink at him and suggest he could combine the two. So worth the black eye.

Professor Byleth later asked me if I really thought a combination of sex and violence would help and if I knew of any volunteers strong enough to survive copulation with Dimitri. She said she could probably handle this if the need arose, but would need me on standby to help her out with the finer details.

Trust our professor to take all the fun out of a dirty joke.

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Pegasus Moon**

I really wish Sylvain would at some point understand that Professor Byleth just doesn’t get jokes, especially ones of the naughty kind. I had to spend an hour explaining to her why Sylvain’s idea would not work. It made me angry enough that when I spotted Sylvain in the dining hall that evening, I just marched up to him and told him that if he ever made any suggestions like that again, I would spank him like he’d never been spanked before.

When the entire hall fell quiet I realized that I should probably have chosen a different threat. The yelling didn’t help.

In more positive news, we have taken in an adorable orphan girl to help us around the stables. Her name is Fleche, she is from one of the villages around here. She tries to avoid Dimitri, but obviously we can’t fault her for being a little bit scared of him.

**Journal of Hapi**

**Pegasus Moon**

Birdie-birdie-bird? I have a plan! Need your help for it.

_I’ll meet you at 11 sharp in front of the kitchen. Should I bring a large basket or an extra-large one?_

No, not that kind of plan! Mine’s legal. I think.

_So it’s not about the blueberry tarts?_

...Meeting time confirmed, bring the extra-large basket. We can discuss my plan over cake.

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Pegasus Moon**

Everybody keeps talking about how we need to find allies and supplies and things like that. I tell them I don’t care. All I want is to get my hands around that filthy traitor’s throat, and I don’t care if it costs me my life! The world can burn for all I care, I need to end this!

_Whoa there, friend, let’s not be too hasty here. How about we calm down, do some breathing exercises, and try to think of a way that doesn’t get us killed?_

Who is this? Why are you writing in my journal?

_I’m your conscience, my friend! And I’m here to tell you that you desperately need to get your act together, for your friends‘ sake. You are their king, you know?_

My conscience is dead, along with my honor. Leave me be.

_Yeah, see, that sort of stuff is what I’m talking about. That’s not very kingly. You used to be all about that kingly stuff, remember?_

That was before I learned to see the world for what it truly is. A morass of evil. Darkness.

_Then it would be a very kingly thing to become a shining ray of light and hope through the darkness, right?_

Was my conscience really ever that naive?

_Look, friend, I’m just trying to work with what you give me here, alright?_

Leave me alone already.

_Can’t do that. Nagging is what consciences do best. At least until we get what we want, get it?_

Hmmph.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Pegasus Moon**

Surprisingly enough, Dimitri has finally agreed to petition Duke Fraldarius for help. Maybe the old him is starting to come back?

Of course now Felix is in an even worse mood than usual, so it’s not as if the overall situation has improved. We tried to make the best out of that situation and let the two of them spar in the training grounds. The training grounds are now closed for renovation. The healers didn’t dare to come close enough for anything less than Physic or Fortify until the two of them were half buried under the rubble and unconscious. Caspar is optimistic that the two will now reconcile their differences and form a team of superheroes, but the rest of us have their doubts.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Pegasus Moon**

Our doubts were justified. Felix is not satisfied with having fought Dimitri to a draw and wants a rematch. Dimitri is back to prowling the hallways at night, possibly howling at the moon. We have had several complaints about the noise.

**Journal of Hapi**

**Pegasus Moon**

I’d say it’s working.

_I can’t believe the guy’s crazy enough to believe that his conscience is talking to him through his journal. Faerghus is so fucking doomed._

Well, as long as we’re using that power for good... Green Dude says Sword Dude’s father wrote back and he wants to meet us in a volcano so we’ll be safe from spies.

_That is exactly the smart tactical decision I would expect from Duke Fraldarius, yes._

I like it when it’s warm. Makes taking naps easier.

_Hapi, please don’t nap inside a volcano._

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Pegasus Moon**

I finally had enough today and set off to file a noise complaint with the monastery. You’d think after a battle defending the monastery against the Empire which got two of our generals killed, things would quiet down a bit while everybody planned their next move. At least that’s what the Emperor thought, which is why I’m camping out in the woods again. Unfortunately, as I seem to have conveniently forgotten in the past five years, the inhabitants of this place happen to be insane.

Because this giant battle where they set the entire village on fire clearly wasn’t enough, a week ago more battle noises could be heard. I was really confused, because I didn’t know about any imperial attack plans. Even stranger, the battle seemed exclusively confined to the training grounds. I later found out that the noise was made by two of the former students sparring. For three days and two nights. So obviously I did not get much sleep.

When the noise finally died down and half the training area had caved in, there was peace and quiet for one precious night and half a beautiful day. Then King Dimitri started his usual routine of standing on moonlit rooftops and listing the names of all those he had failed. He is always considerate enough to perform these rites far away from the dormitories where his companions are resting – possibly because Ingrid has threatened to kill him if he wakes her up again – but unfortunately that brings him right close to where I am trying to sleep.

So I went to file an official complaint. I know my rights. Unfortunately Mercedes spotted me and went after me, followed by a noisy blue-haired kid. I do not want to talk about what happened next. I had considered myself safe, now that the tiny white-haired menace had left the monastery. Only now do I realize that there is no safe place on this earth.

I will try Merceus next. At the very least, the stone walls should keep the noise out.

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Pegasus Moon**

I saw Emile today at the monastery! I knew it had to be him! So I ran after him. Unfortunately, all I found was the Death Knight. Caspar had followed me to keep me safe, and he immediately attacked Emile with all his might!

This was nice and well and all that, but he did just try to punch a man in full armor with his bare fists, so I’m not sure what Caspar expected to happen here. Really, it’s just like with Annie and the ruffians. Why can’t we just talk things out? In fact, I did talk things out with Emile just fine while healing Caspar’s broken hands. We had a very nice chat and he gave me our family’s relic, along with leaving a lance and a complimentary Dark Seal for Caspar.

See? Diplomacy works!

I made sure to impress on Caspar that it would be best if we didn’t speak of what had happened to the others. He seemed amenable to the idea. I sure hope he can keep quiet.

**Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Pegasus Moon**

Okay, I can still write this in my journal, right? I mean, nobody reads those, so it’s not like I’m telling anyone, right? Because I need to get this out and I can’t talk about it to anyone because bad things will happen if I do and I REALLY NEED TO LET THIS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, go in order. Professor Byleth always say I need to collect my thought and tell things in the order they happened, because otherweise nobody can follow me. Of course nobody needs to follow me here, because I’m not allowed to talk about this ever and

Right. Order. Mercedes and I were at the market and she saw Jeritza, who is the Death Knight and who is also her brother Emile. I know this because she said „Oh, my! I believe I just saw my brother!“ and I was like „Wait, that looked like Jeritza!“ and she said that was Emile and I said no, that was Jeritza, and he’s the Death Knight, and she said yes, they’re all the same. So Mercedes went off to go after her brother and Emile and Jeritza and the Death Knight, all one of them, and I was like, I can’t let you go into the woods with four dangerous people at once, even if they’re only one, so I went after her.

It was like a scene from a story. Mercedes had tears in her eyes and her brother was standing there in his dark armor and was all evil and stuff, and I was worried about her, so I attacked him with my Fist of Furious Lightning. Unfortunately I had not brought any weapons to the market, because I’m not allowed to do that. I should talk to Professor Byleth about that. Maybe I could ask her, what if the Death Knight shows up while I’m at the market and Mercedes goes after him, and I need to punch him and I don’t have my weapons? Does that count as telling her?

Anyway, punching him didn’t work. He raised his evil lance evilly and I was really getting worried, and I though, now would have been a good time for any superpowers I might have to kick in, when Mercedes stepped between us. That was very heroic, but also very dangerous. I was going to tell her that when she started to yell at the Death Knight.

That was... wow. I don’t really remember everything she said, it was so fast and it was a lot, but she really let him have it. There was stuff about needless violence, about old friends having these weird personality changes and becoming all moody and edgy and stuff, and some about idiots that kept charging into battles they were not cut out for. All the Death Knight got in were a few „Now listen“, „Is that really“ and „I don’t think“, but she just ignored him and dressed him down even more. I’ve seen Ingrid when she yells at Sylvain, but compared to Mercedes, Ingrid is like Marianne or something! Linnie would probably say Ingrid reaches a point 5 on the Mercedes scale. By the time Mercedes was done, all the Death Knight could say was „Yes, Mercedes.“ and „I’m sorry, Mercedes.“. He then handed over his weapons and left. I could have sworn he’d gotten smaller.

Then Mercedes turned to me, smiled and said „Goodness, I did keep that bottled in for a while, did I? Now let’s see about your hands.“ I tried to tell her that my hands were completely fine, no need to bother, because I was really scared of her, but then she gave me a scary look and I just said „Yes, Mercedes.“, „I’m sorry, Mercedes.“ and „Thank you, Mercedes.“, because I thought that if I didn’t, she’d lay into me too, and then that would have been the end result anyway.

Mercedes made me promise not to tell anybody what had happened, because we wouldn’t want people to worry about the Death Knight camping out here, and anyway he was just leaving. I agreed to keep quiet about everything and she smiled at me again, tussled my hair and said I was a good boy. She told me to keep the lance, it was a gift from her brother to apologize for his behaviour, and then we were on our way.

I asked Annette if she had ever seen Mercedes get mad, and she said they had a fight at school, but from the way she described it, I don’t think it was as scary as this.


End file.
